comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls
Power Girl pages: There's an alert coming from STAR Labs being passed along to the Avengers and Justice League of a major breach in a facility. At this point, anyone in the area is probably aware of it. At the STAR labs facility there is a giant hole over in the ground leading to it. Power Girl says, "STAR Labs is a high sensitivity site, and Carol was up and about. And when I say up and about, I mean up about a thousand feet. She's returning from a visit home to Boston... soaring along at subsonic speeds as she goes. She doesn't leave a trail of visible energy behind her as she flies, because her flight is due to graviton manipulation. But the small earpiece she wears crackles in her ear and she sighs. "Good Copy." she remarks. "Report Star Labs. Investigate alarm. Copy. Danvers out." And she twists and banks almost like she was a plane, and not a humanoid who can change direction on a dime.... angling towards the facility... where she aims to land at the edge of the hole, peering into it fearlessly. The tactical armored mutant is out and about in a new place. X-23 is sneaking about getting a feel of what the low life scene is like in the Kryptonian's stomping grounds when she notes the panic towards STAR Labs. X-23 is on her way in, not being one to run away from a problem. X-23 bounds from the building ledge, flipping through the air in a somersault towards the earth where her combat boots soak up the impact. Sprinting towards the scene, she hears the whooshing of incoming fliers and cracks a grin. Power Girl is flying along then, being passed along by the comm at the Watchtower. "Wonderful. HOw many does that make this week?" She goes to burn through hte lower atmosphere, heading along to STAR Labs with a low hanging sonic boom announcing her presence. YOu know you think you find a private place to perform a Life Ritual..who knew she was so close to a crazy secret base. She is still kinda new to the area. She thought New York was busy. After um redressing, she grabs her camera and goes to find out what's going on (Amria). At this point, landing over in the space in front of the approaching quartet is to Carol a familiar blue skinned woman, wearing a version of the old outfit of Mar-Vell. She grins over with maliscious glee. "Why hello sunshine! IT's been far too long. DOCTOR MINERVA As X-23 charges in her armored form, a cybernetic woman leaps up and out of the ground, doing a flawless landing with adamantium nails glistening in front of her. "You are not Logan, but when I send hi your head on a platter I'm sure he will appreciate the gift." LADY DEATHSTRIKE. As Amria and Power Girl head on an intercept course, leaping up and out of the hole is a superfast, superstrong looking feline woman wiht spots over her, glistening claws. "Oh, it's playtime. I was hoping I would get a scratching post." CHEETAH And of course, Carol is also wearing a variation of Mar-Vell's costume, just with reversed color pattern red for blue. She tilts her head to one side and offers a smirk towards Minerva. "Funny you should mention sunshine." she remarks as her hands light up with photonic power. But watching the setup from the others, she inclines her head. "Combine fire." she states as she points her hands towards Lady Deathstrike and fires off a photonic blast at the cybernetic clawbeasty. She's treating this in a soldiery fashion, not some sort of one on one honor duel." X-23 snikts out her knuckle blades, immediately serious. She's studied this woman, Logan has made sure she fought her a time or three in the Danger Room along with Sabertooth. Thankfully, he isn't here at the moment. She drops into a combat stance with her blades at the fore, her stance a loose vale tudo posture. X-23 retorts to the clawed lady,"You have to take it first. Maybe I give him yours instead." Amria tilts her head at the strange cat lady. "Is that a Kitty Onsie, or like your skin, because I mean I am not the type of person to talk about someone's differences, I'm just saying maybe a dermatogologist might help out. Ooh honey I have a girl in New YOrk who can make those nails of yours fierce. But I give you credit your eyebrows are on fleek." she moves her hand about and whispers. "Protejai- ma spiritul" and her body flickers with the proection of a local spirit, which is probably going to be need since the Kitty Kat LAdy is going to turn into that scratching post she was asking about. Amria is totaly not a superhero. Lady Deathstrike grins over at X-23, "Oh, hardly.." Right hten as the energy blast from Captain Marvel went to shoot over at her, and she went to leap up and over into a sommersault to evade it as the blast shot out over at her! POwer Girl went to go with a, "You got it.." As she went to start to build up a charge over in her heat vision then.. Being cut off by the superspeed Cheetah, the claws going to slash up and over to her, drawing blood as Power Girl was forced back, the magical claws of the catgirl slashing through her, "AUGH!" And as Captain Marvel went to blast at Lady Deathstrike, Doctor Minerva went to charge over at her, energy building up in her hands to shoot beams over at Carol. "They said you were dead in space! A pleasure to be wrong! I was afraid I would have lost the chance to get the glory of doing so myself!" Energy beams blasting high over to try and intercept! And as Cheetah just flat out ignored Amria, charging ahead to engage Power Girl, the ground around AMria began to shift. Glowing, carving, SCREAMING. Flowing up and out of it then was the one who had literally carved the hole in the first place. "Why hello. And here I was thinking I wouldn't get a playmate." A screaming, almost ghost-girl iwth pale white skin made of living morbidity. Going to take a deep breath, "Now magic girl, go ahead and SCREAM for me. I love it when a little toy feels terror." Readyign to unleash a sonic wave at Amria! SILVER BANSHEE And Captain Marvel essentially ignores Doctor Minerva here. She gets blasted by the doctor and ... doesn't move. Doesn't get rocked. She just stands there... the energy absorbing into her body as it hits her. "Nice gymnastics." she mutters towards Deathstrike. She is going to focus here... oh right, Logan's clone kid thingee. She eyes Laura and mutters, "About as good at teamwork as Daddy Claw..." as she surges forward. She is aiming to try to sweep Deathstrike's legs with a handplant followed by a sweeping kick to force the cyborg to evade, hopefully setting Laura up better that way. One small detail though, her eyes are starting to glow. And her ignoring Minerva is less about any absentminded angle... it's a calculated insult and taunt for the arrogant Doctor. On the roof nearby, about a house over, is a girl with short, black hair. She's trying to get out of her sweater, which for some reason is being annoying about fabric. A moment later, she shucks her pants as well, leaving a mousey brown sweater, faded jeans, and some hideous socks on the rooftop as she lifts off wearing a blue leotard with a long, flowing cape. On her chest is a stylized 'S', slightly different from the ones so well known. But still an S. And then, having no idea what the heck she's supposed to be doing, the girl in the dark blue leggy outfit leaps into the air, landing with a shockwave that is probably a bit of overkill, right in the middle of all the goings-on. Short, spikey black hair and a kryptonian-esque thing going on, the lady doesn't get all talkey. She just grabs a handful of concrete and throws it at Cheetah's face, looking mildly annoyed. Apparently they've met. X-23 charges Lady Deathstrike, letting the other heroes deal with the targets present that are head and shoulders outside of her league. Sure she could probably survive a fight with any of them, but she really doesn't want to take that chance. Piecing yourself back together is no fun, and she honestly doesn't know if she could survive having her head popped off. X-23 watches as Captain Marvel, Ms Marvel, whatever she calls herself intrudes on her fight. She mutters to herself and watches for an opening. Her lips quirk to the side as the cyborg is pressed away from her, but she does see an opening eventually. As soon as she's a good several paces from her, she darts up at the adamantium nailed woman. Once within reach of her, she suddenly arches her back and pops out a toe claw! X-23 does a snap backflip, aiming to eviscerate Lady Deathstrike from navel to face. Assuming it hits or she dodges, she'll land in a crouch with her claws held up shield fashion to defend against any counter attack. She's small, besides that. Amria watches Cheetah move past her. "Well that was coo" and then she looks at Silver Banshee, and gives her a SCREAM raising her wand more out of panic than actually planning. "SPIRIT SAGEATA!"which is basically her version of Magic Missle. The amber crystal on her wand glows and it fires four small pluses toward Silver Banshee. Cheetah's charge against Power Girl is aborted as the bricks ar eflung through the air at her at hypersonic speed, and that's what saves Power Girl from being slashed clean through and vivisected by the powered feline. Cheetah slashes through the air, cleaving the rocks in twain then as they explode, throwing up debris as she looks at Mia, "How many of you brats -are- there!?" More out of mockery than lack of acknowledgement as she goes to charge up and over at Mia, going at high speed to engage her! Going to literally race up the side of the building to try and slash over at her with magic, bladed claws! As Silver Banshee rises up, her sonic assault is cut off over as Amria goes to launch a magic missile over at her as it shoots over at her! The magic weapon impacts her, sending her scrambling backwards as part of her form decorporealized and sizzled. "Nice trick." She went to grin, "I'll have to borrow it." Then she went to start to scream at high, decibel churning levels, if she could going to try and temporarily deafen AMria! And as Lady Deathstrike's attack over on X-23 had her on the defensive, right over as Captain Marvel went to charge over at her. Having toflip, dart, and spin around then as X-23 attacked her from behind, adamantium claws slashing back, unable to fully intercept as the bladed slashes from Laura went to slash and skewer deep to some of ehr cybernetics as she let out a howl, trying to slash back over if she could at both Captain Marvel and X-23 wildly with blades! And the arrogant Doctor Minerva fell for Carol's baited feint hook, line, and sinker, "Don't IGNORE me you little brat!" Going to charge over at Carol and flying at almost a sonicboom level, trying to slam glowing fists over if she could into Carol's gut - possibly painfully, but if it impacted giving Captain Marvel the charge she probably wanted! Another hunk of concrete flies Silver Banshee's way, but it's the last missile that the girl in blue has time for before she's assaulted by hyper-cat. The girl gets sliced along the arm as she backpedals, literally up into the air, which is all she's got saving her from the claws herself! From the point of view of anyone who can see speedsters, the girl's completely outclassed by Cheetah. She's moving at just -barely- the speed of sound, which is basically dawdling for Cheetah. And the claws cut her just fine, so her swings are basically just flailing. Girl in blue's in trouble already, though the fact that she's not DEAD is a sign of her power level. Cheetah's strike would have done in a tanker truck, and she's still able to fight. The impact would hurt for raw kinetic power, but Captain Marvel just sighs as the Doctor freaks out, "Nurse Minerva... you should have quit while you were ahead." she states as she turns to face the approaching villainess. She grins a bit and says, "You should know a few things. One, I -was- in space. Two, I was never dead. Three, I am far more powerful now than I ever was when I knew you. That is when she shows the good doctor rather than simply explaining it. She points both hands at her and in almost anime-esque fashion, right before the Doctor impacts.. she fires a full power blast from both hands... More potent now that she absorbed all of that power earlier.... Amria actually is happy about the compliment. "I mean I could teach you if--oh Son of a BIT--" She says as she is hit by the blast that flings her back, and now her ears are ringing. She sits up and shouts out. 'HELLO! HELLO! IS IT ME YOU ARE LOOKNG FOR! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES, I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR SMILE." because who doesn't love the sound of Lionel Richie at the top of a Romanian girl's lungs. SHe is putting her finger in her ear and trying to shake it a bit, hoping that her ears will pop. She even does that yawn thing you do. "Cheezus Lady, did you draw the short straw on who gets to fight the Weak little girl, yeah your family must be proud." she stands up. "You want to dance, let's do this, you've messing with the wrong gypsy girl today." X-23 has to just snicker as she's cut while listening to Marvel's banter. The energy dazzles her gaze, but she's just fine as her armor does its job. She presses her offensive on Lady Deathstrike, hissing,"Hank's gonna hate me stealing lines from cat girl...I'mma use you for a scratching post..." X-23 starts fighting proper now as she slashes at Deathstrike's hands to parry, then countering with punch stabs. Her toe claws are slid back in to let her move properly. The followup that Silver Banshee would go to make over at Amria is grinning madly, "Now, how about I just treat you the way I would a Scotsman. Chew, swallow, spit out." Her twisted accent almost burning then as she goes to stalk towards Amria as the deafened girl shouted.. WHAM. Right in tight for th hurled rock over by Mia caught her amdishipsin the gut as she grunted hard, having not expected that and falling to one hand. Going ot hte let out another unfocused sonic scream,t rying to blast AMria away from her as she grunted in pain! And X-23 was leftalone to face off with Lady Deathstrike, the two now giving it ot one another in a frenzied exchanges of blades of fury! Adamantium met adamantium as each girl cut, slashed, and skewered at one another, Lady Deathstrike on the defensive but for now able to hold off the attacks that X-23 was putting at her, if not able to break the other girl's defenses either! "What is it with you little brats. You're mongrels. Just DIE already and let you e cleansed like the filth you are!" And Doctor Minerva was making the mistake. The big mistake as she rammed over into Captain Marvel. "Captain, I'll put your head up on a pike and send it to the Nova Corpas a reminder of who should.." Her eyes behind her mask go as wide as saucers then as Captain Marvel glows. "NO! THAT POWER SHOULD BE MINE! MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Monologuing right and over as Carol goes to slam her HARD overi n the gut, blasting her through three series of buildings then and leaving a sizzling crater behind! And as Cheetah leaps up through the air, slashing over at Mia, barley avoiding cutting the girl into niblets, grinning, "What's a matter, too slow?" Going fast, flaunting, dancing, slashing, moving at hyperspeed and seemingto avoid anything the girl was throwing at her. Right for Power Girl to call out. "FASTBALL!" In this case, Power Girl was swingig out a large collapsed I-Beam over like a baseball bat. Cheetah dancing underneathit at superspeed, literally twirling.. But being setup over for Mia to hopefully recover and counterattack! "Really? The power of being half human, half Kree, evolved to the Nth degree?" asks Carol in a soft voice as Doctor Minerva does her best impression of a humanoid cannonball. She turns back to watch Laura work, and then looks out the hole... her head inclines and she points a hand... Taking careful aim, she fires off a blast of power towards Silver Banshee. After all, it's... a supervialliness vs an adorable Romanian girl. Nope. Can't let that continue. Mia, the girl in blue, can see the events happening. One of her lesser-known powers, is that she can SEE things happening far, FAR faster than she can actually move. Odd power set, but it has its moments. Like now. Noting the situation, realizing what's going on, and unable to really lay a hand on Cheetah, she realizes with a flash of intuition the one thing that really sets her, and Power Girl, apart from their opponent. Cheetah needs the ground, in order to move fast. So Mia turns in the air, and then drives both of her fists downward. Sending a ripple of earth out that makes Cheetah, for a good second, unable to touch her feet down, and ducks so Peeg can take a second swing. Amria is still kinda deaf from the first blast , but she careful for the second one, she casts another spirit shield blocking most of the scream, her skin starts to crack and bleed though. Magic can be unpredictable sometimes. "Perhaps you'll be comfortable in familar arms." AMria swipes her wand and pulls back using awesome hand gestures and recites some other crazy words which opens a crack into the spirit realm. Ghostly hands start grabbing at Silver Banshee is trying to hold her down and cover her mouth. AMria's eyes glow a ghostly blue, her spirit armor shimmering. X-23 steadies herself, grateful for her solo sessions now that she's going head to head mono y mono with the cybernetic psycho. She mutters to herself,"I'm not a mongrel, not Logan either." She narrows her lensed and masked gaze, centering her focus in disciplined fashionn. She's a martial artist who appreciates precision over raw fury while admitting it has its uses and place as well. X-23 watches the savage attacks of her opponent, enduring the cuts of blades occasionally sliding along hers and onto her arms where her they bite into her arm guards. She takes a gamble, slipping away the claws of one hand mid swing to instead snatch at one of Lady Deathstrike's arms! Assuming that succeeds, X-23 will swing her around to leverage her to the ground where she'll stab her repeatedly in the shoulder to disable her utterly, twisting her wrist with each punch to ruin her cybernetics deep. The setup works as Power Girl is able to get Cheetah defensive for just a few moments, and Mia's Super Women's Intuition comes up over with a plan ehtn as the girl goes to SMASH the ground. The ripples, rocking, and socking go over to the ground, shaking it and tossing the super speed kitty off-balance then right over as Power Girl goes in again for a clobber, engaging Cheetah in fast paced fisticuffs! But even then the fight is hard as she tries to grapple with her adversary! Doctor Minerva is doing an impression of a Kree Krispy Kream, and is seemingly out like a light after haing been launched through several buildings, in a pile, unconscious, and just occasionally twitching. As the ground shakes, Lady Deathstrike dances along it, and as Laura catches her off-balance mid-leap then she goes to try and slash wiht he rother arm. This would likely get a gogue over in Laura's skin or flank, but Laura heals. And she doesn't. And Laura is able to grab her by the arm then, swinging her about and smashing her by it, literally clawing off her arm then and leaving a stump behind as she screamed! As the hands come out of nowhere, there's a confused shift from Silver Banshee as the eterheal graspers of her adversary work ove rat herand make ehr howl then, even as Carol's energy blasts hit her, sizzle her, and fizzle her then as she was ehld tight, trying to draw in energy from the beams to break them as AMria kept up with crossing the streams! X-23 holds onto the arm that she's torn off. She got a little carried away, but she doesn't feel bad at all as she sneers at the cybernetic menace,"Not a head, but I'm satisfied. Run along and lick your wounds. While I'm feeling generous." The black clad mutant will keep hold of her prize as she looks to the other fights going on, mentally guaging them to see who she can at least hurt. X-23 narrows her gaze at Silver Banshee, though doesn't forget about the psycho before her by any stretch. She might be nuts enough to keep going with just her one arm. "Am I the only one who knows that this isn't about a bunch of one on one fights?" asks Carol out of exasperation. Then she feels the seven point five earthquake. She turns her head and watches the teamwork of Mia and Power Girl. "Maybe I'm not." she says as she is flung into the air briefly.. and just stays there. She glances at Lady Deathstrike again and shakes her head. These two deserve one another, so she turns and surges towards Silver Banshee. It's more of a flight powered leap that sends her to land beside the woman. "Interesting look." she says towards Amria.... as she lashes out with a punch towards Banshee. Mia stays out of the way of Power Girl and Cheetah now. Given the level of the fight, she's more interested in making sure that Peeg has backup if she needs it. And it gives her a chance to get involved in the other pairings, funky though they are. "Hi! I'm Cir-El!" she says, suddenly appearing behind Lady Deathstrike. Waving a hand amusedly, she basically just gets really annoying for a moment. What with knives, blades and stuff like that bouncing off the skin, and all. "I'm less polite than Supergirl." And she reaches out to 'get involved' in the battle. Amria looks down to her look and thnks. "Um thanks I guess..I think I was going first of a My So-Called Life, because you know reruns but then ah figured I can do something that was in blade runner, but then ah'm like no I totally like NOFX and I should do that too, and then I just picked this outfit instead. " In a quick reply, Carol states, "I meant that whole aura of power thing...." to Amria. Power Girl calls out quickly to Mia, "Backup the others." For now, Peeg can hold off Cheetah long enough.. Maybe. The fur and fists are flying, but so is blood. Cheetah is more than a match for Power Girl and Peegknows it, and her words are a bit more laced with bravado than they should be. As Amria goes to hold Banshee over in place then, she lets out a scream, "NO! NOT LIKE THIS!" And then the fist to the face from Captain Marel goes to clobber her, and she lets out a howl of pain adn agony and then with a scream she decorporealizes then, the magic of the girl dissipating her form for now until she reformed! And Lady Deathstrike is mostly armless. She goes to look over at X-23 with a 'this isn't over yet' sort of narration, torn etween hate and fleeign right over as.. Mia appears right over next to her and her remaining shoulder slumps, "To Hell with it. I'm not being paid enough for this." She raises her hand in surrender. Glancing over towards Power Girl, Carol lifts both brows, "I got it! I can make a giant laser pointer!" And she flies towards the girlfight and closes her eyes. She's waiting for just the right moment. Not yet.. not yet... "Don't make me take you to the vet and have you spayed!" she calls out as she punches out to strike right where Cheetah is -about- to be in her speedy movements. Flashes of precog are awesome for that! Mia looks at Carol. Motions towards the PG-Pusspuss fight, and then grins as the similarly-clad woman gets the same idea. "Hey Power Girl. Duck." Flying in right with Carol, Superman's Daughter's fist comes in to where Ms Danvers is targeting. So there's not just one fist, but two. Though admittedly maybe a teensy bit behind. Sue me, I'm slow. X-23 utters,"Good call," to Lady Deathstrike. She looks back again to the fights going on, and sniffs a bit. She's letting the cuts heal where her armor had been pierced, and honestly isn't totally positive what she can do at this point so just stands there being awesome with her mech arm in hand. Papa Claw will approve. Amria spins her wand sorta like a gun and then slides it into it's interdimensional pocket. She glances around a moment. "YOu guys do this often." Power Girl takes the warnings of the others and backs up, blowing up a quick gust of super breath then to give some frost over to Cheetah to slow her down. It's a steup over for the other two heroines coming in for the one-two. One, two, Carol's coming for you! Three, four, Mia's gonna punch some more! The delayed dual socking makes the poor pussy get worked over and smashed hard. Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am as the sound of CRACKING and built up kinetic energy sends Cheetah down hard. Fast and easy. Don't be queasy. And Lady Deathstrike just slumps over as she looks at X-23 holding out herarm then. "Give.. That back." It sounds less htan persuasive. Mia backs off after her first hit gets in. Because honestly, she's not at Carol's level of fighting, and she knows it. But she takes the opportunity to watch a master at work. Ow, that looked like it hurt. While Carol might be good, she doesn't have superspeed. That makes up for a lot. She ends up standing over Cheetah and looks down at her. "She's fast." she remarks softly before glancing towards Mia... lifting a brow, "They handing those S shields out like deputy badges?" she asks. Power Girl looks over at Carol and smirks, "We make an exception for some o f'em. Cir-El is a good kid. She's Kara approved after all." She takes a breath then, oging to blow over Cheetah, going to freeze up the unconscious cat in a large block of ice. X-23 spreads her black painted lips in a savage grin that shows her almost vampiric canines at Lady Deathstrike. After a moment she rests it on her shoulder, replying to her,"You want it, you know where to find me. It's going on my wall. For a back scratcher." She turns on heel to go find a bus stop. She'll flip out her FrostPhone to give the old man a call, doubting Jean would approve of riding with that in sight. Cir-El shrugs at Carol, glancing at X-23 and Amria. Just in case. They seem fine. Back to Carol and Power Girl, she says, "I'm growing into it." Then she's gone, leaving that as her final statement, and there's a girl in an ugly brown sweater a block away who's forgotten to tuck in her pants, trying to leave without causing a fuss. Would help if she remembered to tuck her cape in all the way, but she's mostly good. Also, leaving cleanup to the professionals. She's got homework. Amria takes a few steps before step back and falling down, time to catch her breath. "Huh." mutters Carol as Mia whooshes off. Then she looks back and rushes to Amria's side when she sees the younger woman sitting on her ass, maybe out of pain, or exhaustion... "Are you okay?" she asks. Power Girl watches over, and then rubs at her side in pain then, having been slashed a bit, before quickly focusing over on AMria, "Thanks for the assist." Amria nods to her. "Yeah yeah, just some water maybe a grenola bar I'll be fine." she says happily to her. "Um yeah um Amria DeSoto." she glances over to Power Girl and stands up brushing herself off. "Oh I didn't do nothing except ya know totally get yelled at by lady Skeletor. Though she should front a metal band she's got the pipes for it." she shakes her ear out. "I got Club ear." Nodding her head, Carol offers a hand to Amria to help her up. "I'm Captain Marvel." she offers as she tries to help and back up to give her some room. Power Girl takes a step back, "Thanks for the assist." She nods over at Carol, "You hav ea mean right hook. Nice to have backup in handling something like this. These types don't seem the normal type to work together." Amria nods to her. "Yeah I've sen you on the internet, you guys are totally famous, well maybe not the girl with the claws but I'm not one to be like a Supergroupie or anything, but just glad I was in the neighborhood I guess, makes my first trip to Metropolis interesting."